


Stay with me

by Mandakatt



Series: Guardian Wind [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Developing Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Sylvain was so used to people just wanting him because of the reputation he’d….well….created for himself. It wasn’t a bad thing to be wanted that way, no, but his heart–he was sure–would always belong to his king. So when Dimitri asks him to stay the night… he figures that the King’s mind is only on one thing…
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Guardian Wind [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gem_Stone_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Stone_Fox/gifts).



“Please, Sylvain….stay with me.”

Sylvain blinked at Dimitri as if he’d just grown a second head, then quickly tried to will away the blush he felt warm his face as he gently scratched the back of his head. “I mean, I’m not opposed to that at all but...are you sure?”

“Yes, I am sure.” Dimitri said with a bit of a soft laugh as he stepped just close enough to barely hook his fingers around Sylvain’s free hand. “I would not ask you to stay if that was something I did not want. But I will not force you to do such--”

“Oh no, I want to. That was never the problem.” 

“Then...is there something else that bothers you about my request?”

“...how my reputation will affect yours.”

Dimitri blinked at Sylvain again only to give him a soft smile. “If that bothered me,  _ truly bothered me _ , you would know Sylvain. I can promise you that much.” 

Sylvain took a bit of a deep breath then gave Dimitri what he had hoped was his best charming smile. “Well then, since you’ve asked me so nicely...” though the noise of surprise he made when Dimitri simply pulled him into bed when he fell into it was probably not the most flattering thing he could have done, given this situation. 

But  _ goddess  _ did he love to hear Dimitri laugh. 

Genuinely laugh like that. Perhaps he’d be willing to make such a noise again if it caused that laughter to happen. 

“Now then, come here…” 

Sylvain was again surprised as Dimitri gently pulled him close to his side. He ended up with his head resting on his shoulder and his hand on his chest, and he tilted his head back just a little to look up at him rather wide eyed for a moment as Dimitri then rested his hand over his. Sylvain was pretty damned sure that he could tell just how hard his heart was hammering in his chest and he ducked his head down, lightly nuzzling against Dimitri’s neck to hide the blush he could feel flare across his cheeks. 

Dimitri gave off a soft content sigh as he gently pressed his nose into Sylvain’s hair. Honestly, he wasn’t expecting anything to come from their evening together, he simply wished to have the other man close. Though he swore he kept telling himself that it wasn’t due to jealousy of him spending time with a woman...and he wondered how often he’d had to convince himself of such a thing.

“Sylvain…?”

“Hmn?”

“Can I kiss you?” 

Sylvain tensed for a moment before softly speaking. “Are you teasing me, Dimitri?”

Dimitri gently lifted his head to look down at him. “No, why would I?”

“I swear to the goddess I am not drunk enough for this, but...” Sylvain lifted his head to look up at him only to find that he couldn’t finish the sentence he started, not with the way that Dimitri was looking at him. It was a look that had to have been between concern and pained and it caused his heart to ache. “I-I mean…”

“Sylvain,” Dimitri lifted his hand to press his finger gently against Sylvain’s lips, then gave him a gentle smile. “I would--could not tease you about such a thing because I have wanted to kiss you for  _ such  _ a long time. Perhaps it’s the fact that you were willing to stay with me, and give into my selfish request so that I could  _ keep  _ you at my side all evening.”

“Selfish?” Sylvain blinked at him, that blush warming his face again. 

Dimitri wanted him here? 

Wait...he wanted  _ him _ ?

“Yes. I know that you are the type to seek out others for companionship but I had wondered...what it might be like if you were to choose me instead.” 

Sylvain’s brows shot straight up as he looked up at Dimitri, that blush now growing out to his ears and down his neck. Why would Dimitri want him? Did he want him just for--

“Before you even think or let your mind wander to the thought of ‘do I want you just for sex’ the answer is no. I want you here because I want  _ you _ Sylvain. Just you.” and Sylvain felt like he’d had the wind completely knocked out of him. “I do not know how to word it otherwise, or in such a way that you will take my words to heart, but I thought if I did not ask, and simply took that kiss, you would think the former more than the latter.”

Sylvain tried to duck his head again only to have Dimitri gently place his finger under his chin, lift his face to keep his eye on him. “I mean it Sylvain. I want you. Will you allow me to be greedy and keep you?”

“F-For how long?” 

Dimitri looked confused for a moment before a gentle smile pulled his lips upwards. “I would say as long as you allow me to? Forever perhaps…” 

Sylvain’s eyes went wide, and Dimitri immediately started to backpedal a little. 

“I mean, if that is something that you want of course. I--I--apologies Sylvain, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, I just--”

“Dimitri…” 

Dimitri blinked at him a moment as a blush of his own warmed his cheeks. “I--yes?”

“Just shut up and kiss me already…” Sylvain chuckled softly at the expression that moved across Dimitri’s face only to have his breath stolen from him when Dimitri’s lips gently covered his own. His eyes slowly fluttered shut as he gently curled his fingers to grip Dimitri’s shirt, as if a way of grounding himself to make sure that this,  _ all of this _ was real. And when the kiss ended he found that he wasn’t embarrassed at all about chasing after him.

“Forever huh?” Sylvain asked softly as he slowly opened his eyes, licking his lips as if to savor that kiss just a little bit longer. 

“Yes, if you would have me…” 

“Hmn. Let me think about it,” Sylvain turned his head away from Dimitri only to sigh then move quickly over him to dive in for the deepest of kisses, wanting to make Dimitri as breathless as he had made him just a moment ago, and when he pulled back from it, he spoke softly against them. 

“Okay then. I'm yours…Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
